User talk:Mectrixctic
big argument u know the big argument between owllove's pages and stuff? what do u think about it? I think owlove should have an editor to improve her spelling and write more lines. wbu? any problems, just come to me. A Cat Friend near You! Hey there! :3 Obviously I saw your posts of Owllover... lol, but they are true. Owllover is just 11-years-old.... like seriously, what can you really expect from someone that age? Seriously, running around making OCs' that are like... not even a paragraph long.... -_-' just a waste of this Fandom's space. I already reported these kinds of behaviors to Lehall(about the whole age-thing and such), however, she trapped me and I don't think it wasn't going to work out anyways.... :/ And the whole'' "I-stole-one-of-MissKitten's-character-base-thing" thing, that actually flared up another scar here in the fandom. Other than that.... What are we going to do about this Owllover? Anotherperson may be right that Monsterhighfan may also be another account of Owllover... However, I am counting that it is her own sister. (BTW, nice OCs! ;)) Reply back ASAP! -Scythe Cat 21:18, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Reply: A cat Friend near You! Hey no problem! ;) Obviously.... she is just a kid.... -_-' Perhaps she's in 5th Grade? I'm turning 15 on August, and I'm going into Sophmore this year. But sure, let's put it that way... >.> Now the "skool" thing, yes I think it was for one of those jokes to lure in children to comedy(lol). And "suke", she means "sue", right? :/ I'd be happy to adopt some of her own! ^^ Now, to block an 11-year-old forever from the Wikia; this is how it'll go/what I'm saying. What if she grows up and begs for her old account back? -_-' Now what? And not to mention the amount of tantrum she'll pull off after she's been banned(numerous of made-up accounts...) I'd tried to go and comfort MissKitten, so far no replies yet. You? Plus, I'd be happy to be an Admin here in the Fandom! :3 -Scythe Cat 22:12, July 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S. She just called me her BFF.... -_-' ok all my ideas r good no matter wut anybody thinks so leav me alone its gonna get ugly. Underage user If you don't mind, could you not leave comments on their posts? I'd like everyone to disengage from interacting. I'll deal with them from now on and make sure everything gets taken care of. Thanks, Lehall 02:48, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Another note Having just reviewed all of the blog posts and comments in this discussion, I think we need to lay down some guidelines for dealing with younger users. Owl is clearly a young kid who doesn't understand how all this stuff works, and I don't think they deserved the reaction they've gotten. I know that Wikia is supposed to allow only 13 and up, but the Monster High fandom definitely skews younger so this won't be the last kid who shows up on here, not knowing what to do or what's appropriate. I'd like to hear your thoughts on how this could be handled differently in the future. -Lehall 03:05, July 12, 2011 (UTC) 06:53, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi there ^^ I just wanted to say thanks for putting all the content back up on Grace's page. It seems that there is a person who keeps trying to delete everything. I think I have a good idea of who it is since there has been one girl constantly trying to accuse me of stealing and such and is sending messages to everyone behind my back, bashing about me and trying to make me look bad. But whatever, I'm not gonna name her cause she does have an account here to, just gonna say that this girl is ready for the nuthouse -.- I guess there isn't any way to make it so that only I can make changes to the page? MissKitten 06:54, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Oops, that last message was from me by the way. Forgot to log in XP The person I was talking about is actually called Flamette. She has already been banned from Monsterhighdolls.com because she was being a major troll and was constantly harassing everyone (here is a link as proof http://www.monsterhighdolls.com/forum/topics/clearing-my-name). Now she's talking shit about me and about some of my friends who stood up to over at deviantart.com. She loves to start drama, and I even found out that she was trying to hack into my deviantart and youtube account -.- So I have a feeling that she might be the same person who keeps deleting the content from the page. Here is a link to the profile of that person http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.226.60.214 . It's only an ip adress cause no one would be stupid enough to create an account and then remove content from pages >.< Reply: Canon Hey! ^^ Question.... er... what's a canon? ;_; And yes.... that does sound like a good idea! ;) (The whole Fan Art thing!) So far, I've deleted 3 or more Fan Arts on the MH Wiki so far.... -_-' -Scythe Cat 04:10, July 21, 2011 (UTC) MissKitten '' Hey Mect! ^^ Lately, MissKiten has been reporting these kind of incidents(the whole deletion of her pictures and DA bullying). I talked to her and she gave me some imformation. A user named "Flamette" is the one who has been targeting her. I suspect that Flamette's second account is "Smallflame". Go look at the OC "Amaranth", both Flamette and Smallflame accounted that they both are the original creator of Amaranth. I just went and talked to Flamette about these kinds of acts. So far, no reply yet. You comfort MissKitten. While on that, you and me have to figure something out and stop these acts of cyberbullying.... Reply back, ASAP! ''-Scythe Cat 18:59, July 21, 2011 (UTC)'' Reply Time will tell when Flamette will post again.... Yes I already know that. Luckily, she is not posting something hurtful or what not. She improved on her Mulion Tore! :3 Which I am very pleased! 8'3 lol. Which page would she like to delete? Perhaps we can put them up for adoption... in fact. I'm already thinking of creating a page where you can adopt one another's character! :D The Canon thing IS a great idea! So far, everyone here thinks that their timelines crosses the original MH! ;) -Scythe Cat 19:46, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Reply A reply from Flamette is assured. She admits that she has created both accounts of Flamette(her original one) and Smallflame.... -_-' (So...er.... why create a second account?) However, she says that she has no accounts to try and hack MissKitten's account(MissKitten claims that Flamette tried to...). Go to Grace Reaper's page and mines for more imformation about this whole problem that MissKitten keeps reporting. Perhaps you go and talk to Flamette yourself.... -_-' Any questions, jsut ask Mect! ;) ''-Scythe Cat 17:48, July 23, 2011 (UTC)'' a creepy thing I noticed.... I realised that mhf's spelling was the same sort of spelling as owl's. It really started to get on my nerves. Have u noticed it? that made me think that they were the same people. She really needs to get her spelling right though. she should buy a dictionary. That might improve her spelling. birdywirdygal :) Reply Heh... I'm never leaving this Fandom! ;) Owllover puts her energy in her Arts and characters... not the best or descent, but hey.... She's got the spirits to. I've already noticed her pages.... -_-' The images are supposed to be in a gallery, not above the template... D: We can't convince her either(remember the whole defiant-of-a-child ''thing?), she is only 11. I honestly don't know what to do, Lehall's gone... she hasn't responded to mines or anyone else's messages...(perhaps she's off to a vacation?). Please reply back ASAP... I am worried about the future here...(lol, too epic) -Scythe Cat 19:30, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Reply PPPSSHHHH!! Oh ''please(lol)! The internet was introduced to me by Neopets at my age of 6, after that came the awesome massive online of Runescape when I was 9. Then, that connected me with other things that this awesome world brought me in to. >:P However... you do have a point with Owllover being smart-enough-to-correct-oneself-in-English-grammer. ''I know Owllover can do better than this, I know she can. The fact that she cameback to this Fandom, with replacing ''"4" with "for", ''now that was a huge step for her(in a positive way!). I was happy for her. But yes, wasting space with characters that I can't even straighten' their personalities out, needs a bigger/better change.... -And has Owllover even replied, yet? -_-' -Scythe Cat 02:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ''2 more weeks to go for her then.... :/ Any replies from her, yet? ''-Scythe Cat 21:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC)'' I am gonna faint. Well, owllove's been back for nearly 2 months. She is still making articles with bad spelling and grammar. I seriously think that owl is older than 12 years old because she actually posted a picture of her self on the monster high wiki :I I mean, at 5th grade,you wouldn't really be on that stage yet :/. plus, now there is a person on the fandom who deletes people's pics and put's up their on to replace. Me and alyssa101 have already reported this but scythe cat has not yet replied to my message. What the heck are we going to do about this?! Birdywirdygal. Hey! Hey Mect! Where have you been? <:/ ''-Scythe Cat 02:18, September 27, 2011 (UTC)'' what what do you mean?Please tell me.No she hasn't I really don't know what to do with her and I really wish I knew how to delete maybe I could ask AvalonJane to help or at least her tell me. -Alyssa101